OsaeKirenai
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Antes de que los Mugiwara se separasen en la ciudad que había en Sekan-tou fueron a comprarse ropa. Cualquiera le decía que no a Nami, sobre todo en su actual estado, con un cuerpo de ocho años. Por supuesto que no todo sería tan sencillo como ir de compras cuando la persona más madura ahora resultaba ser una adolescente de dieciocho años, y el 'peligro' que esa edad conllevaba.


**Osae_Kire_nai**

Tras el encuentro, mayormente desencuentro, que los Mugiwara tuvieron con Z y sus nakama, lograron ponerse a salvo y se dirigieron hacia la isla Sekan-tou por medio de un tren marino mientras Franky se quedaba en el Sunny reparándolo. Una vez en la isla, y antes de que el grupo se separase, yendo Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Brook a unos Onsen, para recuperarse de su combate contra Z aunque Brook no hubiera luchado contra él, mientras que Nami, Usopp, Chopper y Robin se encargarían de buscar información sobre los movimientos de Z, fueron, por orden de Nami, a comprar algo de ropa nueva para moverse con algo más de discreción por la ciudad y evitar llamar la atención de los marines.

Zoro ya había pagado por su ropa nueva, por mucho que no entendía el por qué de tener que comprarla ya que, por un motivo u otro, acabarían por hacerse notar en la ciudad. Seguramente eso era una simple excusa por parte de Nami para comprar ropa nueva, por mucho que cuando recuperase su cuerpo normal ya no le serviría… a no ser que, para llevar la contraria al sentido común, se la pusiera igualmente.

―Oye, guapo.

No entendía todo el problema con la ropa pues, solamente había que verle a él, simplemente eligió lo primero que se le puso a mano y que era de su talla. Una simple camiseta blanca y sobre ella una camisa de rayas verticales gris y blanca a lo que había que sumar un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta pero de sport para rematarlo con unas simples, pero cómodas, zapatillas blancas de cordones.

Alguien trató de llamar su atención tocándole en el hombro izquierdo. No tenía tiempo para esto y se estaba pensando seriamente en adelantarse a sus nakama y esperarles directamente en el onsen.

―¿Qué diablos…― Zoro se volvió con obvia molestia pero se encontró con que conocía a quien tenía, ahora, frente a él―, quieres?

Nico Robin, una joven Nico Robin de dieciocho años, se encontraba sonriéndole mientras vestía su ropa nueva. Una falda larga, que le llegaba hasta rozar el suelo, de color marfil con un estampado moteado castaño junto a una blusa de escote asimétrico cayendo a su izquierda de color morado.

―Es una buena elección― le dijo Robin observándole de pies a cabeza―. Pero me parece como si te faltase algo.

También portaba algunos complementos como pulseras, un collar, un brazalete y unos pendientes.

―¿Tal vez así?― se preguntó mientras usaba un par de brazos _fleur_ para subirle las perneras de su pantalón hasta la rodilla para luego tirar de unas cintas para fijarlas en ese punto―. Mejorando pero aún me parece que le falta algo… igual que a mí.

Zoro no podía creerse que Robin estuviera actuando de este modo, y sobre todo con él, pero se le podía achacar a su nueva situación puesto que si había rejuvenecido hasta los dieciocho años quería decir que ahora su cuerpo era de una chica con dieciocho años y todo lo que ello implicaba.

―¿Has ido a la peluquería?― no pudo evitar preguntarle Zoro al ver que su peinado no era el suyo habitual puesto que ahora lo tenía peinado con una raya a su derecha y caía lisamente a ambos lados con un toque mojado que le iba perfecto.

La atención de Robin se dirigió al cabello de Zoro.

―¿La peluquería?― se preguntó ella mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelo de Zoro. Cierto que lo tenía más largo que hace dos años pero tampoco había mucho con lo que trabajar. Dejándole dos pequeñas guedejas que caían simétricamente colocadas en el centro de su frente abandonó aquel, sorprendentemente, suave cabello verde―. No, no es eso aunque, viendo lo bien que te quedan las piernas al descubierto me preguntaba si me podías hacer un favor, Zoro― y si bien no se lo pidió con ese descaro, tanto por fingida inocencia como por directa exigencia que mostraba Nami, resultaba curioso, y en cierto punto adorable, el que Robin pidiera un favor con una sonrisa que no resultase maliciosa por su parte.

Claro que eso no quería decir que no estuviera planeando algo.

―¿Qué clase de favor?― una cosa era que fuera su nakama y confiase en ella pero otra bien distinta era que no pensase que pudiera ser tan peligrosa en sus peticiones como pudiera serlo Nami.

Robin se acercó hasta Zoro, casi pegándose a él de manera que permitía comprobar que a los dieciocho años aún no había dado su último estirón puesto que tenía que alzar algo la vista para poder cruzar su mirada con la de Zoro, y apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho del kenshi para ir deslizándola hacia abajo con una gran, y controlada, lentitud hasta alcanzar su mano.

―Uno sin mucha importancia― le aseguró Robin cogiéndole de la mano para apoyársela en la empuñadura de Sandai Kitetsu instándolo a agarrarla y a desenvainarla.

Zoro podía asegurar que, en el momento justo cuando Sandai Kitetsu fue desenvainada un brillo cruzó la mirada de Robin. Un brillo peligroso y eso ya era decir mucho viniendo de ella.

―¿Qué pretendes hacer?

La única respuesta que Robin le ofreció fue aquella amplia sonrisa y el contacto de su mano manejando la de Zoro empuñando su katana maldita. Tan afilada se encontraba esta katana que solamente fue rozar con su filo para que llegase a atravesarlo sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Todo en un mortuorio silencio aparente porque, a oídos de Zoro, el sonido provocado por Sandai Kitetsu al cortar resultaba tan audible como los gritos de su senchou pidiendo por más meshi. A pesar de eso siguió dejándole hacer a Robin porque, para bien o para mal, era cosa suya.

―Buscar un poco más de libertad― y con un último movimiento de su mano fue lo que logró alcanzar―. Listo, ¿qué te parece?― le preguntó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos para poder mostrarse en todo su esplendor de cuerpo entero para la atenta, y confusa, mirada de Zoro.

Robin llevaba puestas unas sandalias con tacón y Zoro podía decirlo ahora porque ella había realizado un corte en su falda, prácticamente hasta la altura de su cadera izquierda, y podía sacar a relucir una de sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

―¿Y no habría ya alguna con ese corte?― Zoro no entendía las intenciones de Robin al actuar de esta forma.

La muchacha dio un par de giros sobre sí misma haciendo que su falda se elevase para detenerse frente a Zoro y guiñándole el ojo mientras le sonreía.

―Con este _corte_ no hay ninguna salvo esta, Zoro. Arigatou.

Zoro no sabía qué decir porque, una vez más, Robin, con la edad que tuviera, había logrado cogerlo por sorpresa con sus acciones, y actitud. Pero esta aún no había dicho su última palabra… o acción.

―Listo. Ahora sí, esto era lo que te faltaba― anunció Robin viendo lo bien que le sentaban las gafas que le había puesto a Zoro―. Por un momento pensé en un monóculo pero vi que Usopp ya se había puesto uno― añadió divertida viendo la cara de impresión que se le puso a Zoro, seguramente, imaginándose con un monóculo―. Tal vez para la próxima.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Osaekirenai:** Irresistible.

**Kire:** Corte.


End file.
